


10. Mentiras

by AlannaBlack



Series: LOVE SCENES [10]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man: Homecoming (2017)
Genre: Español, Family Feels, M/M, May Feels, Navidad, Peter Needs a Hug, starker en español
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-11
Updated: 2017-12-11
Packaged: 2019-02-13 08:58:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12980613
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlannaBlack/pseuds/AlannaBlack





	10. Mentiras

—¿Estás bien?

—Sí.

—¿De verdad?

—Lo juro.

—No sé por qué tengo la leve impresión de que estás mintiendo, ¿eh?

Peter terminó de colocar la serie y la conectó. El árbol lucía increíblemente hermoso y las luces escondidas entre sus ramas, destellando la poca luz que tenían, era una extraña metáfora de lo que su vida era: algo con una apariencia bella, delicada y frágil, pero que emanaba un brillo que no era lo suficientemente fuerte como para iluminar al mundo. Al igual que las luces, podría llegar un momento en el que dejara de brillar sin previo aviso y eso ya no tendría remedio.

—Peter...

—May, estoy bien, de verdad. ¿Qué quieres escuchar? ¿Qué me robaron mi primer beso y ni siquiera lo disfruté? ¿Qué me besó la persona que menos imaginé y que no era precisamente la que yo hubiera querido? ¿Qué sigo en shock por habernos topado cara a cara con la señora Stark y que eso hizo que mi primer beso pasara a último plano? No sé si el no decir las cosas, cuente como mentir, porque en ese caso, tú también me has estado mintiendo, ¿o no?

May tragó saliva. Fue por una cerveza y comenzó a beberla frente a Peter. Ella nunca había hecho eso. Peter se levantó y sin importarle, fue por una cerveza al refrigerador y la bebió frente a su tía. Era su primera cerveza. Peter dio un sorbo largo y con el dorso de su pálida y escuálida mano se limpió las comisuras de los labios.

—May, estoy mejor de lo que estaba antes, aunque no lo parezca. Ha sido algo muy duro, es algo con lo que tengo que vivir para siempre pero ahí está y tengo que aprender a aceptarlo. De verdad, ya no me angustia tanto como en los primeros meses. Hay otras cosas que me preocupan más que mis secuelas físicas.

May bajó su cerveza y se quitó los lentes. Su rostro se veía tan cansado y desmejorado que en ese lapso, parecía haber envejecido muchos años.

—¿Por qué no me dijiste que ella...?

—¿Para qué? Tú también sabes quién es, no lo niegues. ¿Qué le ibas a reclamar a esa mujer? No tenía caso porque tú y yo acordamos que no volveríamos a tocar ese tema ni a hablar de nada que tuviera o tenga que ver con él. En todo caso, y si yo quisiera, yo podría pedirte que me aclares unas cuantas cosas. ¿Por qué no me dijiste que obligaste a Tony a firmar una orden de restricción? ¿Hasta cuándo me ibas a decir que él ya no estaba en la ciudad? Me enteré de eso por una revista y créeme que tuve que salir corriendo para no acabar de leer el encabezado. ¡Si eso no es mentir porque sólo es "ocultar cosas", entonces no sé qué sea!

May acabó de un trago el contenido de la botella. Peter fue por la última caja de adornos y terminó de colocarla en el árbol. Sabía que no tenía derecho a portarse así con May, pero ya era más de lo que él mismo podía soportar. Ella se sentó cerca del árbol y lo miró con tristeza.

—Ódiame cuanto quieras, Peter Benjamin Parker, pero créeme que todo eso lo hice por tu bien.

Peter fue al refrigerador y sacó el resto de las cervezas. Le ofreció una a su tía y apartó otra para él.

—Te escucho.

May se mordió el labio mientras comenzaba a destapar otra botella.

—La noche en la que pasó todo, fue su noche de bodas y él salió de su fiesta para ir a verte al hospital. Estuvo conmigo toda la noche y hasta el día siguiente y le pedí que se fuera porque ya te había hecho mucho daño, pero no, ahí se quedó haciendo mil y un llamadas que yo no le pedí que hiciera pero que de alguna forma, anhelaba que tuviera una esperanza para nosotros. Llamó a gente de todo el mundo, a muchos de sus conocidos y de igual forma, no había nada ni nadie que garantizara que estarías bien. Lo corrí. Le pedí que se fuera, porque, ¿qué clase de hombre deja sola a su esposa en su noche de bodas? Obviamente, uno que no sabe qué es lo que quiere y que hace cosas que lastiman a todos los que lo rodean. Le pedí que saliera de nuestras vidas porque eso mismo, era lo que te tenía así. Hasta esa noche supe de tu doble vida, pero lo más grave no era eso. ¿Crees que no me di cuenta de que te enamoraste de él? Era más que obvio, pero yo preferí hacer de cuenta que nunca iba a pasar nada, preferí creer, tontamente, que sólo lo admirabas y lo veías como un ídolo y que con el tiempo se te iba a olvidar, pero no. Obviamente me equivoqué.

Peter terminó ansiosamente su cerveza y abrió la otra. May no lo detuvo.

—Creí que era como la figura que ambos sabemos te hacía falta, pero no. No sé en qué momento te enamoraste de él y creo que, si me hubieras dicho o si yo me hubiera dado cuenta a tiempo, nada de esto habría sucedido. ¿Crees que no me lamento cada día, a cada minuto, todo esto que te pasó? ¿Crees que no me siento como un fraude, como una fracasada cada vez que te veo sufrir a causa de esto? Porque a mí no me engañas, tú aún lo quieres y sé que si tuvieras la oportunidad, irías detrás de él como si nada. ¡Pero a mí me duele! ¡Me duele mucho lo que te sucede y me siento culpable! ¿Cómo pude ser tan tonta y no darme cuenta a tiempo? ¿En qué momento me hice a un lado y no fui capaz de ver que estabas sufriendo? No hay día en el que no piense que todo esto se pudo haber evitado y que yo pude haber hecho algo para detenerlo.

Peter no dijo nada. Los sollozos se apoderaron del pecho de May. A pesar de eso, ella seguía hablando.

—Yo no juzgo que te hayas enamorado de él porque quizá pudo haber sido otro, no lo sé. ¿Pero todo esto, por alguien que sólo saca ventaja de los demás? Te apuesto lo que quieras a que si en algún momento él estuvo sufriendo o por lo menos tuvo cargo de conciencia, eso no es nada comparado con lo que ambos estamos viviendo aquí. Después de tu accidente, Tony me estuvo buscando y yo estaba tan molesta, tan enojada que lo único que se me ocurrió, fue poner tierra de por medio por vías legales. Le hice firmar una hoja en la que si él volvía a acercarse a ti o intentaba contactarnos, iba a tener noticias de mis abogados o de la policía y creo que lo logré, creo que sirvió para que se alejara. Cambié el numero de la casa muchas veces y tú no lo supiste porque estabas en el hospital. Tuve que tratar de borrarlo de nuestras vidas pero jamás pensé en que, eventualmente, nos encontraríamos con algo o alguien que tuviera que ver con él.

La voz de Peter fue como un susurro.

—¿Y ella se enteró de todo esto?

—¡Claro que sí!

—¿Y porque no dijo nada o por qué no armó un escándalo si de alguna forma yo también arruiné su noche de bodas?

—Esa mujer ya no es la señora Stark. Es la mujer que también sufrió una horrible humillación pública y ha hecho hasta lo imposible por mantenerse firme y por alejarlo de ella. Esa mujer ya no lleva su apellido, porque a la semana le pidió el divorcio y salió a dar la cara mientras ese cínico no era capaz de decir nada por estar llamando y preguntando por ti hasta que mejor se fue quién sabe a dónde. Ingenuamente, pensé que si tú ya no buscabas nada que tuviera que ver con él, desistirías y no. Por tonta, porque creí que eso te mantendría distraído, pero no, siempre que quiero evitar que algo malo te suceda, sólo termino arruinándolo todo. Hice exactamente lo mismo que hizo él: traté de disuadirte pero la verdad siempre busca la forma de llegar al que necesita saberla. 

May rompió en llanto. Peter se quedó con la mirada fija en ella. No sabía si abrazarla o salir a la calle a esa hora de la noche, buscando a quien deseaba encontrar o si lo mejor era permanecer ahí, en silencio hasta que supiera cómo reaccionar ante eso. Sintió que la quijada se le trababa de coraje y que la ira lo recorría completamente. Era el dolor del engaño, el terrible calor de la mentira.

May levantó el rostro lleno de lágrimas.

—¡Perdóname Peter por no haberte podido proteger, por haberte hecho más daño del que quise evitarte! ¡Y si tú quieres ir a buscarlo, hazlo, yo no te voy a detener! ¡Sólo espero que algún día puedas entender por qué lo hice y me perdones, pero estás en tu derecho de sentirte así y creer que me oponía solo por qué sí! ¡Nunca me dijiste nada acerca de tu otra vida y cuando lo descubrí, tenía tanto miedo de perderte! ¡Sé que fui muy egoísta, pero...!

Peter se acercó y la abrazó tan fuerte como pudo.

—¡Perdóname a mí por no haberte dicho nada! ¡Perdóname por haber sido tan tonto! ¡Yo sólo quería protegerte, protegerlos a todos y lo arruiné, lo eché a perder...!

May no dijo nada. Abrazó con más fuerza a Peter. No había más cosas que ocultar. El silencio de ese abrazo había revelado todo lo que se guardaba celosamente desde esa desafortunada noche.

Ya no tenía caso seguir mintiendo.


End file.
